Dear, My Crush(es)
by sweetcandy65
Summary: ModernAU! Hermione Granger is currently a student in Hogwarts and she used to pour out her feelings on her crushes throughout the years by writing it in letters and sealed it in a box. But what happens when all her letters are sent out to all the boys written in her letters? How can this make Hermione get closer to the boys?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Harry Potter.

**_Inspired by : _**_To All The Boys I've Loved Before._

\--

Prologue: _Letters_.

xxxx

Hermione Granger was considered as the _brightest_ student in Hogwarts. She had bushy, dark hair that she left untamed everyday, because she wasn't really bothered with it. She had a best friend since she was five years old and his name was Ron Weasley.

She stepped in to Hogwarts when she was eleven years old, alongside with Ron. She promised to herself that she would study hard to make her parents proud of her.

Hermione had never expected that along the years, she would meet a lot of guys, that may or may not had made her stomach flutter like bunch of butterflies flying around. She thought it was stupid at first, but she didn't think it wasn't pleasant either.

When Hermione got her first ever crush, she decided to write out her deepest feelings toward her crushes in a form of letters. She never told this to her friends, a little bit embarrassed by the idea of it. She was seen as an intelligent student, and if people found this out, she was scared that they would label her as lame and _cheesy_.

So she sealed all the finished papers into envelopes, just like real letters, and put it in a box, then hid it under her bed. For four years, her secrets were hidden safe and sound.

But then when Hermione was fifteen years old going to sixteen, she found out all her letters were gone.

Then when she knew, the letters were already sent to all the boys she had written about.

Hermione only had three words in her mind currently.

_She fucked up._

xxxx

_Harry Potter, her best friend's current boyfriend._

_Ron Weasley, her best friend and childhood friend._

_Draco Malfoy, the bad boy (and spoiled) of the school._

_Blaise Zabini, the gorgeous and cold Italian man._

_Cedric Diggory, the captain of the school's football and also the flower bo__y of the school._

_Viktor Krum, her ex-boyfriend when she was 14 years old._

And Hermione Granger.

xxxx

**Author's note:**

_The main idea is inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, but the rest of the ideas are mine._

_Maybe the characters won't really fit in their original character in the books, but this is ModernAU! anyways, so...some changes are fine, right? But of course I'm trying to make them stay in their original personalities, as best as I can._

_Also, I'm not British so I don't know much of the education there, but I did search some things. Though, I made the school kind of similar with the original Hogwarts too. Just...let that slide please hehe._

_Why did I make this in ModernAU! ? It's because I want to make something light and Harry deserves a break throughtout his education, right?_

_Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter._


	2. Delivered

Chapter one: _Delivered_

xxxx

Hermione Granger knew that she was considered smart for her age.

She also was a very curious type of person and when she was curious, she immediately went to the library because she just loved reading books and got the answers from it. It was more thrilling to search for her answers by books rather than searching it in her phone. For her, it was lame and not fun. Besides, Hermione loved the papers' scents in the books and when her fingers touched the papers.

For her appearance, she had a very bushy hair since she was young and gave up to tame it. Soon enough, she grew to like her unique hair and just went with it. She never considered herself as beautiful, but she personally liked her appearance herself.

For her personality, Hermione wasn't really sure about it. People said she was sometimes too stubborn for her own good, like her mother. They also said she was quick to get angry and easily frown. Hermione was surprised to hear that, especially when they didn't really tell her good sides. But Hermione embraced her flaws that showed her as a human, but of course she tried to lessen it.

Also, she had a best friend since she was five years old named Ron Weasley.

Ron was a boy who had ginger hair and freckles. Hermione saw him as a funny guy, even though sometimes Ron didn't realize he was being funny. But he could be reckless and insensitive towards other people, which sometimes hurt Hermione. But when he realized, he apologized immediately and Hermione forgave him of course.

Ron had a big family. He had other six siblings, adding it with a mother and a father. Hermione was close with the Weasleys and she considered them as her second family because of it.

When they were finally eleven years old, they were sent to Hogwarts to continue their education.

Hogwarts were divided into four houses; Gryff, Slyther, Raven, and Huffle. Hermione and Ron were conveniently sorted in the same house; Gryff. But beside that, they could still be divided even if they had the same lesson in their schedule. Each houses had their own sport teams and the popular one was football.

There would always be a Sport Event every year on January. Each houses' teams would compete and of course the one that they awaited so much was the football one. Since first year, Gryff and Slyther football teams had always in a neck to neck situation. Maybe Gryff would win, maybe Slyther would win. No one could really expect who would win.

Despite Hermione not really fond of the sport, she was really always rooting for her house's football team.

But, Hermione had never expected that she would meet guys that could make her smile like a fool and became shy. She also had never expected to write out her deepest feelings into papers and made it like letters, then hid it in a box under her bed at the dorm.

She had also never expected the letters to get delivered to the boys as well.

xxxx

Hermione Granger was currently in her fifteenth year, writing down notes in Biology class. She listened to Ms. Mcgonagall and raised her hand whenever the woman asked a question. As always.

When the bell rang indicating it was recess, Hermione tidied up her books and looked at her schedule for her next class. It was Chemistry, which was taught by Mr. Severus Snape.

Hermione disliked Snape, but not as much as her close friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Snape had greasy, black hair which ended right at his shoulders. He always wore an indifferent expression, usually had frowns as well. It was very strange that he usually ignored her hand who was up on the air to answer his questions, as he asked other students who clearly didn't want to answer. Then when he found none, he sneered and mocked them.

What was it with his problem? He asked a question and she raised her hand to answer it! But no, he decided to ignore her like she was a useless dust at the class.

She heaved a sigh then finally stood up. But then she was bumped by someone behind her and she stumbled a little because of it. Just right after she turned around a little to glare at the person, she was met with a pair of familiar grey eyes who belonged to none other than the Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you are going, Granger," Draco sneered and frowned at her.

Hermione was really confused at her thirteen year old self who used to have a crush on _this_...guy. He was such a jerk to everyone and it was obvious he disliked her too! What did her thirteen year old self see in him, she didn't know.

Well, if Hermione had to be honest, Draco actually had a nice appearance. With his soft and sleek blonde hair, most girls had their eyes set on him and Hermione was one of them...a few years ago. He was also a Slyther, which actually fit him. Now, she had no feelings like that on him anymore since fourteen years old right after she met..._him_.

"What, Granger? Cat got your tongue?" Draco said with his (annoying) smirk which stopped her thoughts.

Hermione frowned then looked around, finding the class was empty beside the two of them. Well, she took some time with tidying her books so she wasn't surprised she was the last one. But what was Draco doing here as well then?

"Why are you still here? I thought you will immediately go and hang out with your so-called friends," Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

Draco looked stunned at this statement, which was unusual to see. But it immediately changed in a second and his frown came back again. "Well, why do you even care?"

"I don't, but it's...concerning to see Draco Malfoy having a _free_ time alone without his _friends_," Hermione replied then snatched her bag and walked out from the class, without even turning her face.

She went to the canteen and searched around for her friends. When she saw them, she smiled instinctively and walked to the table.

"Hey everyone," Hermione smiled and slid to sit down next to a dirty blonde haired girl.

The blonde girl was Luna Lovegood, who was a year below Hermione. She was sorted into Raven house. She turned to face Hermione and smiled back, but somehow her focus wasn't really on Hermione. "Hey."

"Blimey, you bring out so many books!" Ron said right after swallowing down his sandwich, which was a good decision of him. If he talked while eating, none of them would really understand what he said. Well, except Luna, sometimes.

"Well, I really need to finish my homework so..." Hermione trailed and opened up her notes.

"You really should eat some though, you don't want to lose your focus while studying, do you?" A messy haired boy with round glasses said across her, grinning.

He was Harry Potter, whom Ron and Hermione met when they were paired as a group for History at first year. Obviously, Harry was also a Gryff. They somehow just clicked and the three of them became close friends ever since. Hermione was glad though, since she really needed someone else with a more rational mind than Ron for her.

Beside Harry, was a girl who also had the same ginger hair like Ron, Ginny Weasley. Like them, she was also a Gryff. Overall, she was cute and Hermione didn't deny that. She was obviously Ron's younger sister and she was currently Harry's girlfriend. Hermione and Ginny were also close through Ron and Hermione was really happy to have someone like Ginny as her friend.

Ginny was a quite popular girl in the school and she had dated some guys before. One of them was Dean Thomas, one of the football players in their house. After they broke up and weeks later, Harry and Ginny became a thing. Which was not that much of a surprise for Hermione, who expected them to date soon enough anyway.

"Right, Harry. You really should eat, Mione! You are becoming thinner day by day and it's no good!" Ginny scolded. Just like that, Hermione was instantly reminded of Ron and Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley.

Hermione gave up and leaned back, "alright. I'll buy myself a bit of food."

Hermione stood up and went to get some food for herself. Since she was quite late, she didn't have to wait in a line to get her food. She didn't forget to thank the workers behind the counter before she walked to the table again.

Before she got to her table safely, she bumped on someone by her shoulder, _again_. But thankfully, neither of them fell or stumble from it.

"Ah, sorry," Hermione instinctively said. This one was different from Draco's which was obviously not accidental judging from at the fact that they were alone and he came from behind her. Besides, the person wasn't Draco, but when her eyes set on him, she took that back. This man wasn't that far from Draco, but less annoying.

The dark, Italian man gave a curt nod, his eyes showing no emotions. Then he walked pass her and just left the scene.

Hermione shook her head a little and continued her walk, a little bit embarrassed from her stunning a little. But she couldn't really stop himself, he was one of her little crushes before. Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was a very attractive guy, which was obvious. Blaise and Hermione shared a few classes together, but both of them rarely talked. Once, they were paired as a team on early fourth year and from there on, Hermione had a little crush on him. How could she resist when he was looking good like that and also his _brain_! He was so smart, which was actually the opposite of her expectation. That made her competitive side boiling in jealousy.

But despite that, he was really an indifferent guy and worst of all, he was friends with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! Out of all other people to befriend with! Also, he was in the Slyther house.

She sat back on her seat at her table and continued to scribble down on her notes, ignoring her friends' curious glances. Well, except from Luna who was staring at another side, blankly.

xxxx

On the next recess, Hermione decided to spend her time at the library instead.

She pulled out a book from the shelves and took a seat at an empty table. Right after she started to read, she got lost into the words and enjoyed the moment.

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione stopped her reading (and holding back her groan because someone just had to stop her from reading) and looked up to the source of the sound. The person was Cedric Diggory, the golden and flower boy of the school.

Hermione's chest fluttered at the sight of him, despite her crush on him disappearing. She couldn't hold that back. He was cute, so it should be normal to feel like that when she saw him...right?

She had a crush on him on first year, when she accidentally dropped her book while walking. She was so lost on reading at the book she was holding and the other book in her other arm slipped down. Hermione grumbled in annoyance and wanted to crouch down to pick it up, but someone else beat her from it.

Cedric, who was twelve years old at that time, picked it up with that handsome smile of his. "This is yours, right?"

Hermione was stunned at how handsome he was, disbelieving at this person in front of her. How could he look..._this_ handsome? He was like shining right through her and she suddenly felt self-conscious of herself.

"T-thanks," Hermione stuttered. She really wanted to dig a hole and ran away at how embarrassing she must have seemed.

Cedric's smile didn't falter even though she had taken her book, which only made her pulse beat faster. How could someone just become _this_ perfect?

"Okay then, see you," Cedric waved a little and walked away.

Hermione had a crush on him right after that, but right after she went to second year, it just disappeared, somehow. She thought it was just a mere child crush, and she didn't blame herself for that. He was kind and handsome, most girls would have felt the same like her.

On the start of the fifth year, somehow, Cedric came to her table and asked her if the seat across her was taken. Hermione, who was confused, decided to ignore the fact that other tables were in fact, empty. She merely nodded, too dumbfounded that the person she had a crush on before was sitting right in front of her. The eleven year old Hermione Granger would have been so giddy, but fortunately, this was the fifteenth year old Hermione.

This had become a normal situation for Hermione, as sometimes Cedric would come and sat across her at the library. She found his company was oddly not bad at all. He knew when to be quiet as they read, and knew when to talk to break the silence.

It was weird that somehow he always found a topic for them to talk about. From books, his football team in his Huffle house, lessons, and more random things. It was weird of couse, since he wasn't even in the same year as her.

But she wasn't complaining either way.

Well, the tests would start next year, but Hermione still considered it to be close.

"How was your day?" He asked as he flipped to another page.

Hermione shrugged, "it's usual as always. Though, I had a little bicker session with Malfoy. He's a git."

"Not really confused at that one though. He'll always be a git," Cedric said with a small chuckle before he went back to read.

Knowing he was focused on his book, Hermione took this time to sneak out a look at him. His brown bangs were growing longer than before, but he was still handsome nevertheless. His natural rosy cheeks and pink lips made him look cute. Hermione glared a little in jealousy at how he got all those meanwhile Hermione didn't.

Suddenly, Cedric looked up and met her eyes, which took her by surprise. When Hermione thought he would look back to his book, he surprised her again. He didn't.

1...2...3...4...seconds passed and they were still staring at each other. Right before Hermione could snap out of it and look back at her book, a voice came out from the door.

"Cedric! Do you know how hard it was for me to search for you?" A pretty Asian girl came towards them, crossing her arms across her chest.

Hermione broke the stare immediately to look at the girl. She was Cho Chang, one of the popular girls in the school. Even Hermione herself admitted that. Her appearance was pleasing to look at and she was also the captain of the female football team in her house; Raven. Her grades were also good that she looked so..._perfect_.

Just like Cedric.

"Oh, Hello Hermione," Cho greeted Hermione with a smile.

Hermione waved back with a smile and then looked back at Cedric. He stood up and shut close the book, looking at Cho now.

"Sorry, Cho. I thought you know already I'm here," Cedric smiled cheekily and then turned around to Hermione, "I'll take my leave now. See you later, Hermione."

Then, the pair left.

Hermione watched the pair went out from the door, then she returned her gaze to the book.

xxxx

Hermione came out from her bathroom, fresh after a shower. She wrapped the towel around her wet hair that made it not bushy anymore. Well, just for now.

Her roommates, Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown weren't here, which Hermione was thankful of. That didn't mean Hermione didn't like them both, but she just didn't really click with them. They usually gossiped about things at school and honestly, it really bothered her sometimes. Especially at studying, which was a lot of times.

She crouched down at the side of her bed, a habit of hers since she was eleven years old. A habit since she started to pour out her feelings by writing it on letters and hide it in a box.

But strangely, the box was gone.

Biting out her tongue from a panicked shriek, she frantically looked around the room to search for the baby blue box. But after 10 minutes of searching and double checking, she found none.

She immediately snatched her phone and opened the messages. Luna was on top of the chats with 6 chats from her and Hermione tapped on it.

...

**Luna**

_I came to your room with Parvarti and Lavender's permission._

_I left out a box of chocolate from Ron at your desk._

_Oh right I also found a box of your letters inside._

_Why were the letters not sent, Hermione? Thankfully all the people you've written to are all in Hogwarts._

_I've sent all the letters to them for you, you're welcome._

_And no, I didn't peek on the letters._

...

Her nightmare finally came true.

The letters were all delivered...to the boys.

Hermione facepalmed and held back from crying. She was really angry at Luna, but she couldn't really blame her friend. Luna was just trying to help and it was Hermione's fault for not hiding it properly. Just because Parvarti and Lavender never found it, didn't mean other people couldn't find it either.

She paced around the room, panicking inside her head. Angry, burning tears started to prickle in her eyes and she chewed her lower lip, her habit of hers when she was confused and panicked.

Then she stopped. It was possible that none of the boys had read it yet.

With that in mind, Hermione dashed out from the room, hoping that this was true. She really hoped so or she maybe should start to consider to move out from Hogwarts.

\--

**Author's note**

_It's still kind of early here so not that fun, huh?_

_But personally, I had a fun time writing this story and I hope the next chapters are fun to read as well!_

_Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter soon._


	3. Mission

Chapter two: _Mission_

xxxx

Luna Lovegood was walking toward Hermione's room, with keys in her left hand and a small box of chocolate from Ron on the other hand.

She hummed a tune that Ginny always sang these days at their room, not really realizing herself that she hummed it. As she arrived, she fumbled with the keys a little bit, then unlocked the door.

There were three beds in the room and one bathroom at the other side. Just from looking at the beds, Luna already knew who were the owners of them. But she didn't pay attention to it longer and walked to Hermione's, which was at the right one.

Luna put the box of chocolate on Hermione's desk then she sat on the bed. She decided to take this time to look around the room but found no interest of it after a few seconds. The room was similar with hers and Ginny's, except for how the girls put their things on the beds.

Luna stood up, deciding to take her leave, but her foot slipped a little and she fell down.

Luna sighed, ignoring the small pain on her body that was slowly seeping in. She turned her face to the bed and then her eyes widened when she saw something underneath it. She slid her arm underneath and pulled out the thing which was a baby blue colored box with a red bow on top of the lid.

Curious, she opened it and was met with a stack of letters. She pulled one and was a little surprised at the name on the letter.

_To Ron Weasley._

Curiosity getting better of her, Luna pulled out the other one underneath it.

_To Harry Potter._

Then she pulled another one.

_To Draco Malfoy._

_To Blaise Zabini.__To Cedric Diggory._

Getting the idea of it, Luna pulled out the last one.

_To Viktor Krum._

Each envelopes contained more than one papers. Others felt thicker, the rest didn't.

Luna titled her head to the side, staring at the letters which were now lying on the ground. This must be letters written by Hermione that should be sent as soon as possible, but why didn't the girl do it? Why did she hide it in a box instead?

Knowing she didn't have much thing to do, Luna decided to deliver these letters just like the letters had shown.

This would be like a small mission for her.

xxxx

After informing her _mission_to Hermione, Luna went out from the dorm and went back to the school. Along the corridor, she kept looking around to find familiar faces according to the letters.

Not giving up, Luna kept looking around, her steps got quicker a little bit. Then her eyes finally found six people hanging at the staircase and she walked to them.

The six people were none other than Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Luna didn't really get how most of her friends disliked them, but Luna herself had a feeling she shouldn't really get close to them. Their looks at her proved that, as their gazes held out mockery.

"Oh? Isn't this _Loony the Lovegood_?" Pansy cackled. Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore joined in.

Ignoring her nickname, Luna looked at Draco and Blaise instead. Pansy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at how Luna easily ignored her.

"Malfoy? Zabini?" Luna asked with her airily voice.

"Yeah? Are you lost?" Draco asked and smirked a little.

Luna shook her head and took out two letters toward them. One for Draco and one for Blaise.

Without saying anything, Luna turned around and left them, who were still quiet and probably stunned at the mysterious letters.

Luna looked at the rest of the letters then continued her search. She walked down to the football field and just as she expected, she found Cedric practicing with his team.

Luckily, it looked like Cedric was calling off the team for a break. Luna quickened her steps and stopped right in front of Cedric, who was currently stopping himself from dabbing the towel around his face.

"Aren't you Hermione's friend?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I come to give you this," Luna pulled out Cedric's letter and gave it to him.

"Who is this from?" Cedric asked, having a hint of suspicion in his tone, but still accepted the letter.

Luna ignored his question and continued to search for the rest.

xxxx

A sudden memory struck on Luna while she was looking out at the park.

One of the letters couldn't get sent.

Luna looked back at the letters in her hands, looking at the specific name on the envelope. The name was written neatly by Hermione.

Luna ignored it and decided to just send it by mail. The school should have still had his address somehow in their records.

"Oh? Luna!"

Luna swiveled to look at the owner of the voice and was met by a rather plump boy. Luna instinctively smiled a little to see her friend and skipped towards him. "Hey, Neville. Have you seen Ron and Harry?"

Neville Longbottom blinked several times in silence at the sudden question. But knowing it was from Luna, he shouldn't really be surprised at her being random. "No. Do you need them or something?"

"Yeah, I should give these letters to them," Luna said and raised the two letters to show the evidence to Neville.

"Oh, why don't I bring it to them? I'm their roommate anyways," Neville said.

"Really? That would be very good. Thanks Neville," Luna smiled and gave the two letters to him immediately, then bid him goodbye.

She should go to the office and search for the adress, then send it.

xxxx

Neville walked back to the boys' dormitory while staring at the letters in his hands. Judging by the handwriting on it, these weren't Luna's at all. He was familiar with her handwriting and this handwriting was also quite familiar, but Neville couldn't put his hand on it.

He went into his room and wasn't surprised to see both Harry and Ron there. Neville smiled a little and walked to them, who were busy with their own phones on their beds.

"I have gifts for you," Neville teased as he approached his bed.

Ron was the first to look up, his eyes beaming in expectation. He scrambled off from his bed and rushed toward Neville. "What's this? Early christmas presents, Neville? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Neville shook his head and smiled sadly. "No, these are from Luna. But I'm sure these aren't written by hers, but I'm not sure from who. Maybe the writer writes her or his name on the papers inside."

Ron thanked his friend and snatched the letter immediately just right after Neville gave it to him. He opened the letter and gasped a little. "Bloody hell! There are more than one letter!"

Neville chuckled a little watching Ron's reaction and handed the second letter to Harry. Harry thanked his roommate with a smile and opened the letter too.

Just as Harry pulled the first paper out, Neville peeked a little to know who was the writer. At the bottom of the paper, were a signature and a name. Neville finally got his answer.

_From, Hermione Granger._

No wonder the writing style was quite familiar for him. It was Hermione's after all.

Neville plopped himself down on his bed, glancing at his two roommates for their reactions. He didn't have anything to do after all and he was actually curious what was Hermione writing to them. Maybe he could guess from their reactions, who knows?

Ron was reading through the paper for a quite long time, in Neville's opinion. It looked like he didn't believe at whatever Hermione was writing about and kept reading repeatedly just to see if this was all real after all. Ron's hands tightened a little on the paper and his hands trembled a little. He didn't even bother to look at the rest of the papers inside the envelope.

This only made Neville even more curious and he changed his interest to Harry.

Different from Ron, Harry was frowning. While Ron looked like he was shocked, Harry was furrowing his eyebrows. He looked surprised, but also curious. His frown didn't seem to disappear even after he read the next paper from the envelope.

"Bloody...hell," Ron muttered and lowered down the paper from his face.

"Yeah...bloody hell alright," Harry muttered back.

"Are you guys okay...?" Neville asked, now a little bit worried for them.

They both nodded to give their answers to Neville, but neither of them looked at Neville. They still seemed so surprised after reading the letters.

"I'm...going to bed. Goodnight, Ron. Goodnight, Neville," Harry said and tucked himself to bed.

"Yeah...me too. Goodnight guys," Ron said and followed the same like Harry.

Neville scratched his hair in confusion. What happened to them?

\--

**Author's note**

_Still not fun yet, but starting from Chapter 3, all hell breaks loose I guess._

_I already have a few chapters in my notes, waiting for me to post it. I'll keep writing before my author's block gets to me, but I do hope I won't get it._

_I've been researching things for UK's education and I'm so confused! There's a lot to take in actually and I'm afraid I will get it wrong (which is probably going to happen) so maybe I'll try my best to tone down things about education because I'm just not sure lmao._

_Thank you for reading and reviews will always be appreciated! It will surely give me boost to keep writing_!


	4. A Girl

_Note : _**While the main plot is based on the book, I do not follow the book as well. I'm only inspired by her letters in the box but the rest will be up to me, so there won't be any contracts like Lara and Peter did in the book.**

xxxx

Chapter three : _A girl_

xxxx

Hermione ran through the corridor, earning a few looks from the other students walking around. But right now, she didn't care any of that. She only cared about her letters that were on their way to the boys.

She kept looking around to search for any signs of the boys, but luck was not in her hands. She didn't find any of them.

She went downstairs and ran again, looking around to spot any familiar heads. Tears were starting to form again in her eyes as she hastily wiped it off with her wrist. Crying wouldn't solve this at all and her main priority was to search for the boys.

Or Luna Lovegood.

"Hermione?"

Hermione skidded and found Ginny, looking confused at Hermione's situation. Beside Ginny was none other than the _devil_ herself, Luna Lovegood.

"Luna!" Hermione sprinted toward the blonde haired girl and grabbed both her shoulders, ignoring Ginny's little gasp. "Where are the letters? You haven't sent it to any of the guys, have you? Please say no!"

"No," Luna answered calmly.

Hermione smiled in relief at the answer. She loosened her grip on Luna's shoulders. "Good, can you give me back my letters?"

"Well, I only said 'no' because you told me to," Luna said. "Actually, I did already send the letters to them."

Hermione's pulse got quicker again and her grip tightened once more.

"What?!"

"Yeah, even to Viktor Krum! Just gave it to the postman with Ginny who just coincidentally sent a package to Hogwarts," Luna answered.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, but both Luna and Hermione ignored her.

Hermione's strengths left her and her knees fell to the floor, earning both worried gasps from Ginny and Luna.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..." Hermione kept chanting those words like a spell, as Ginny and Luna raised her up slowly from the floor.

"Why? Am I not supposed to send the letters?" Luna asked, finally getting the idea.

Hermione only responded by rolling her eyes, like it was obvious already from her reactions previously. She grabbed her forehead and massaged it slowly to ease the slowly seeping pain in her head.

"I'm sorry Hermione...I didn't know. I just wanted to help..." Luna said.

Hermione smiled faintly at her friend to show her that she wasn't really blaming Luna at this. "It's okay, it already happened. Let's just wish that I get sick tomorrow so I don't have to come to any classes. Even better if I get sick for a whole month."

"Woah, woah, _woah_. Hermione Granger wants herself to not go to classes? What has this world come to! And here I am not understading any slight of what were you guys talking about! Am I missing something here?" Ginny glowered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just in short, I sent Hermione's letters that actually shouldn't be sent," Luna answered.

Ginny's glare disappeared and a worried look was now all over her face just as she set her gaze to Hermione. "Mione, are the letters _that_ bad that you even wished to not go to school tomorrow? What are those in the letters? Who are the receivers?"

Hermione snapped to Luna, daring her to tell Ginny all of the boys. But surprisingly, Luna just kept quiet and stared at Hermione, like she too, was waiting for Hermione's response.

Hermione shook her head as her answer to Ginny. The red-headed showed a slight of disappointment in her face, but she shook it off immediately. Ginny walked to Hermione and grabbed her friend's hand slowly, which was still trembling a little from the shock.

"Luna and I will go with you to the dorm, just in case you will faint from whatever the letters are about," Ginny smiled faintly.

Luna walked to Hermione's other side, showing a rather guilty look to Hermione.

"Thanks guys," Hermione smiled a little. "But I do really wish I get sick tomorrow."

xxxx

But sadly, Hermione's wish didn't happen.

Just right after Hermione opened her eyes, she expected herself to feel cold, or sweaty, or any other symptomps that showed her that she was indeed sick. But no, she was perfectly healthy, physically.

Inside, she was panicking and she sat up immediately, trying to calm her hearbeat. Why did she write her name on the bottom of the letters? And here she was, supposed to be the brightest student ever, but did a complete opposite of it by writing her _bloody_ name on each letters.

Maybe she could fake herself being sick, but Hermione's little heart didn't like that. After all, she was taught by her parents to not lie and she felt guilty for even thinking about that idea.

She had to go to her other plan; _avoid the boys at all costs._

Viktor wasn't here anymore so Hermione didn't care about him. Draco, Blaise, and Cedric were kind of easy, as they weren't even that close with Hermione. Maybe she shouldn't go to the library today, or for the rest of the year precisely.

Hermione frowned at that idea and she bet she would miss the library. That place was like her sanctuary in Hogwarts and she had to avoid that place just to not meet Cedric.

But the real problem here was obviously Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Both of the boys were always, _always_, around Hermione ever since first year. She couldn't really think of an idea to avoid them but perhaps, they too, would avoid her anyway. Maybe the three of them had the same idea after all.

Hermione stood up from her bed and grabbed her school uniform, then went to the bathroom to take some shower. Maybe after some deep thinking in the shower, her brain that she was proud of for almost sixteen years would plan out a whole genious plan for this occassion.

With that in thought, Hermione smiled a little and entered the bathroom.

xxxx

As she walked out from the bathroom, she expected herself to walk out with a confident smile after getting the plan she wanted. But instead, she walked out with a sour expression as she groggily walked to her bed.

Hermione packed her books into her satchel and slung it over her shoulder. She combed her hair a little then walked out from the room. Parvarti and Lavender were surprisingly not on their beds anymore. Hermione was supposed to be the earlier bird than any of them, but she was the last today.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and walked out from the dormitory. Each step she took was dreadful to say the least. She opened her satchel and pulled out her schedule, then her eyes widened in surprise to see what was it.

_History_.

Seriously, just as she wanted to avoid her two best friends, she had to encounter them in the first thing at the morning. _Bloody brilliant._

Hermione slowed her steps, not wanting to step into the class and meet them, face to face.

But then Hermione straightened up and slapped away those thoughts. She was Hermione Granger, for Pete's sake! She was known as her intelligence and _bravery_, not cowardice. It was not her to feel like this toward her best friends.

Maybe she could explain everything to them later on and they would understand. Yes, that seemed to be a good idea. Harry and Ron would understand her child's crush for them, then they could go back to normal.

Suddenly feeling confident, Hermione smiled and walked into the class.

But as soon as she found Harry and Ron, her confidence wavered.

Both boys were in _their_ usual seats, with Ron on the middle and Harry on Ron's right side. The only left seat was on Ron's other side, which they left for her. Hermione's.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment as she walked to her seat and sat on it, earning both guys' attentions on her. They stopped talking and instead, they stared on her like she wasn't supposed to be there...somehow.

"What?" Hermione said and glared a little at them.

Suddenly, the guys shared relieved looks and they went back to normal.

"I thought you wouldn't come this morning," Ron said.

Hermione snorted. "I won't be Hermione Granger if I ever skip any classes."

"Good, which means I can borrow your History assignment."

Hermione hit Ron's head with her History book, which was not light at all. It was History after all.

"Bloody hell, woman! I might get a concussion after all those hits you gave to me and I will put all the blame to you!"

Hermione snickered, but hiding her small smile as she pulled out her notes. She gave her notes to Ron, not giving him any look.

"Uh...Hermione? What's this?" Ron asked.

Hermione snapped at him. "Do you want it or do you want me to change my mind and let you fail your assignment, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron shook his head frantically and snatched her notes, mouthed a quick silent 'thank you' to the girl beside him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at Harry, surprised to see him already looking at her. But just as she was about to ask whether he had already done his assignment, he turned his face around and looked down to his History book, like it was suddenly fascinating to look at.

Hermione raised her eyebrow silently, confused. She shrugged away some negative thoughts that were slowly creeping into her mind, as the door opened and revealed Mr. Binns.

As Mr. Binns explained the lesson, most students were either drowsing from sleepiness or chatting with their seatmates quietly. The tables in the class were long in width, capable to fill in three chairs. The tables were made of fine wood that sometimes some of the students found it more interesting to scratch out some words on it rather than listening to the boring lecture from the teachers.

Hermione was busy jotting down at every important words that came out from Mr. Binns' mouth, then someone from her right poked at her arm. Hermione sighed and looked at her childhood friend, glaring at him for interrupting her.

Ron gaped at her, like a confused fish. Red fish. Hermione was about to snap back to her notes to continue writing down, but Ron's words suprised her a little.

"You _are_ a girl," Ron breathed.

"Right well spotted," Hermione snorted and ignored him for the rest of the class.

What was it with him? She was obviously a girl from birth! Didn't he know about that since, well, since they met? Hermione was slightly hurt from his statement, but tried her best to ignore that _dumb_ statement from Ron.

Hermione peeked slightly at her other best friend who was currently bobbing his head up and down. It was obvious Harry was slowly going to sleep and Hermione chuckled a little at the sight. But she stopped immediately.

She just realized Harry never started a conversation with her since the start of the class. Since she glanced at him and he looked away.

Maybe not all her best friends could ignore the letters easily, just like what she hoped.

\--

**Author's note**

_So who's curious on what will happen to Harry and Hermione?_

_I think the fun parts are on the later chapters and I've already written down the basic plot of this story. I already know who will Hermione end up with, _**but**_, that can change as the story progresses so let's see?_

_If you have any questions about why hasn't Hermione explained to them immediately or why doesn't Hermione realize why Harry's maybe acting like that will all be explained later on._

_Don't forget to give reviews so that can boost my will to write! I enjoy reading your reviews too and you guys can't wait to see who's going to be Pete__r. But, there will be _no_ Peter, because I don't follow the book, that won't be creative at all. I'm just inspired by the letters idea and that's it._

_Also, since this is an alternate universe, I decided to make Hermione's birthday different and she'll be born in the same year as Harry and Ron, but she's still older than them. Hope that clears something up._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
